


A Puppy For Christmas

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [22]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Collars, Cuddles, D/s, Living Together, M/M, Master/Servant, Obedience, Puppy Play, Sharing a Bed, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, dog beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 22: Rugged UpAlex thinks he's going to spend another night sleeping in his little dog bed by the front door, but Greg has other ideas.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Puppy For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I told Greg he could have [his ridiculous angst in the last fill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952309) if he gave me the fluffiest of fluffy fics for this one, so. :D? 
> 
> [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

Alex was exhausted. He'd finally finished all the preparations for Christmas tomorrow, and perhaps someone else might have just left it there and gone to bed, but Alex couldn't stop, not just yet. He needed to make sure all the decorations were perfect, that all the presents Greg wanted to give to his boys were all ready and wrapped up, and then he had to put his master to bed at the very end. 

By the time Alex curled up in his dog bed in the hall by the front door, wrapped tightly in three thick jackets and two blankets to stave off the cold, he was ready to sleep. If he was lucky, he'd get about six hours sleep before he had to wake and get everything ready. 

He didn't really want to sleep on the floor tonight, though. His body was sore and his fingers hurt from all the cleaning and it was just so cold out here. Greg wouldn't waste any heating on him, so he'd just grown used to it. It was all he deserved, though, right? He didn't deserve a bed. This was as close to a bed as he was ever going to get. Greg slept in his amazing bedroom at the back of the Taskmaster house, while he got a dog bed in the hall by the front door like the puppy that he was. At least he was inside. The caravan would be even colder. 

He definitely needed another blanket, that much he knew. It was bitterly cold tonight. He was still shivering, but there was nothing else he could use, not unless he wanted to go outside to the caravan to grab something from there. Which he didn't. So he curled up and tried his best to keep warm, praying that Greg might get him another blanket for Christmas. 

He was woken, an hour later, by footsteps coming down the hall, but it was only Greg so he didn't pay any attention to it until he became aware those footsteps were coming towards him, and Greg wasn't calling for him so he must be trying not to wake him up, which did strike him as a bit odd, because Greg usually never cared about that. But then his footsteps veered off into one of the other rooms, and Alex was too sleepy to figure out which. 

Just as he was drifting off again, Greg came and crouched beside his bed, touching him gently on the shoulder. "Come to bed, boy, it's too cold for you out here tonight," Greg said, keeping his voice soft.

Alex didn't stir immediately; he was unsure he'd actually heard that. "Greg? Did you want something, sir?"

"Yeah, I do. Come on, come to bed. I know you're exhausted. I need you well-rested for tomorrow," Greg said.

"Tomorrow can wait, just let me sleep, please," Alex murmured. 

"I want you to sleep, but not out here. You're too cold, I can feel it. Come on, puppy, come sleep with me. I'll keep you warm," Greg said, gently tugging on the collar around Alex's neck. 

Alex opened his eyes and looked back, expecting to see nothing there, but instead, there was Greg smiling at him. He was sure he looked confused. "Sir?"

"You're not dreaming, Alex. Come on, time to get my puppy to bed," Greg said.

Before Alex could wake up more fully, Greg had tossed his blankets aside and picked Alex up in his arms as he carried him back to his bedroom, lying him down gently onto his big warm bed. Alex had never been on his bed before, and was waiting to be told to leave. They didn't sleep together. That wasn't how this worked. He watched Greg get back into bed and gesture for him to join him.

"I mean, you can sleep there like that if you want, but I'd rather cuddle you instead," Greg said.

"You want to cuddle me? Really? You never want to cuddle me," Alex said.

Greg smiled and gently cupped his cheek. "Yeah, well, I do now. Come on, get in."

"Oh, okay, yes, sir," Alex said, hesitating a moment more before he slipped under the covers and let Greg bring him into his arms. 

Alex closed his eyes, never imagining he'd ever get to experience this. Greg was so warm and big and soft, and his arms felt like iron bars, never letting him go. His bed was also very warm. He definitely wouldn't get cold sleeping in here tonight. Greg pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Who wants to sleep alone on Christmas eve anyway?" Greg said.

Alex smiled. "Not you, sir?" 

"No, not me. We'll wake up when we wake up, yeah? No one's coming till the afternoon, so sleep as long as you like, yeah?" Greg said.

"You are too kind to me, sir, thank you," Alex said.

"No, thank you, Alex. You're the reason tomorrow's going to be such a great success. Come on, snuggle up, let me hold my favourite puppy while you fall asleep," Greg said.

Alex didn't think it was possible to be closer to him, but he did adjust his position a little, resting his head on Greg's shoulder, as Greg softly hummed a silly lullaby to him. It didn't take long before Alex was asleep, all warm and cosy in his master's arms. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Puppy For Christmas II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984889) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru)




End file.
